Becoming His Owner
by Pricat
Summary: Alter Perry and Perry are hiding in Rome while Doof and the others are trying to let Alter Perry be free and have his own life but with hard work and friebdship, it could happen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is a fic that goes on from Befriending His Alter Self and hope people who enjoyed that story will enjoy this one too.**

**It is a few weeks after Doof and the others along with Alter Perry and Perry had parted ways snd Doofy and the gang will try to make Monobrow change his mind.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was mid morning in Danville as Doof was in his room on his laptop typing an e-mail through an private e-mail browser he'd made with Brooke's help but was writing to Perry as since they'd arrived bacK/

He then typed in the e-mail address Perry had given him before leaving and was hoping he and his alter self would be okay in Rome until he and his odd little family got Monogram to change his mind but sighed drinking coffee as Brooke entered seeing him a little sad.

"Doofy you okay?

You miss Perry huh?" she said.

Doof was trying not to let her see him cry as he was missing his frenemy as he hadn't e-mailed in a little while since they'd first arrived in Danville but hadn't since.

He then headed to his lab as thinking there would help him feel better as Brooke sighed as she was worried but had to go to school but would see him later.

* * *

Alter Perry sighed as he was making breakfast for himself and Perry as they were still adjusting to life in Rome and learning Italian but they lived in an apartement that was vacant but he and Perry didn't mind as it would make a good home for them but needed money as he had a job as a brewer in a coffeehouse but made good money for them but sensed Perry wasn't adjuaring well to being here as he could tell he missed Doofy but knew he would see him again.

He then saw Perry begin to stir as his hazel eyes fluttered open but smiled sadly as he knew his alter self was being strong for him but knew he had his back.

_Alter Doof would probably be upset seeing how his little puppet had changed from bad to good but he was never bad to begin with but he made him think he was evil._

_I know he's being strong for my sake._

_Like I was for him. _he thought as he stretched.

"Perry you okay?" he asked him.

Perry nodded as he got up but smelled breakfast as they entered the kitchen and saw Alter Perry setting the table but smiled knowing that he was changing.

"You working today?" Perry asked.

"Yes, Yes I am.

I think we got an new e-mail." Alter Perry told him.

Perry would check the inbox later.

He was drinking coffee that his alter self had brewed.

He liked how it tasted but sighed as he normally spent his days wandering through the stetts of Rome and thinking about Danville but hadn't told his alter self he did that as he lied by saying he was looking for a job but sighed as he saw Alter Perry getting dressed as he was going to work.

He sighed leaving.

Perry then went to the laptop and logged into his e-mail account but gasped seeing the e-mail that Doof had left but knew he was trying hard as he sighed knowing he had to try.

He then pulled out his turquise Blackberry cell phone as Doof had gotten it for him but the turquise furred male sighed as he dialled Doof's number but was talking to him for a while as hearing his voice made him feel better...


	2. Feeling A Little Better

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing along with the critic but glad people are enjoying this.**

* * *

Doof was angry as he was in his lab as he had been talking to Carl at the O.W.C.A about letting Alter Perry have his own life and not study him like he was a freak and because he came from the Alterverse but the red headed intern couldn't betray Monogram as he was mad but heard a ringing sound as his ringtone went off as he answered it.

_This is a collect call from Italy._

_Will you accept the charge? _a machine told him at the other end.

"Yes, Yes I will." he replied as he was put on hold.

This always happened when Perry called him from Rome when he was feeling down as he had trouble adjusting to Rome but Alter Brooke had been e-mailing Alter Perry everyday.

"_Doofy you there?" _Perry's voice said from the other end.

"Yes, Yes I'm here Perry.

I see you're feeling a little better." he replied.

"_A little but I... feel homesick._

_I know Alter Perry needs me but I miss being in Danville and with you just goofing off and hanging out with you._

_I'm not being selfish, right?"_ he answered.

Doof was thinking for a moment as he knew that his frenemy was missing him right now but needed to give him advice.

"Maybe you should do something to take your mind off missing Danville." he said.

"_I guess I could try._

_What's happening in Danville, Doofy?" _Perry asked.

"A lot of things have been happening as Vanessa got dumped by that jerk Johnny but met a green haired boy named Ferb.

He's seventeen and Vanessa likes him but my parental vibes have me all nuts." Doof began.

He heard Perry laughing on the other end.

"_Sorry Doofy for that but Ferb is harmless so you don't need to make a Boyfriend-inator._

_He was one of my owners but very nice and a gentleman._

_Give him a chance Doofy._

_What about Monobrow?" _he told him.

"He's still being a jerk and will still keep Alter Perry locked up in the O.W.C.A if he returns to Danville but we'll keep trying, okay?

Keep that to yourself." Doof told him.

"_Okay I will Doofy._

_Alter Perry and I live in a vacant apartment in Rome not far from Venice but Alter Perry's at work as he got a job at a coffeehouse and makes coffee but he really loves it._

_Maybe you should visit." _he said.

He then heard the front door open knowing it was Alter Perry but hung up before he came in but he looked beat and rubbing his eyes which were heavy with sleep but Perry smiled as he fell onto the couch but sat beside him.

"Hrd day at the coffeehouse huh?" he asked.

"Si there were a lot of tourists there wanting to try the coffees of Italy.

You were talking to Doofy huh?" Alter Perry said yawning.

It made him laugh gently as he knew his alter self was working hard to bring in money ven though he had tons of emergency money.

He then saw his alter self out like a light as he still had his apron on as he decided not to remove it until he woke up but removed his hat placing it on the table but smiled placing a blanket over him but went onto the balcony as he was thinking knowing he needed something to do during the day but would find it eventually.

The early evening breeze was pleasant as it blew through his turquise fur and relaxed him but had an idea of how they could relax by going out yonight on the town like they normally did sometimes but smiled waiting for his alter self to wake up.

* * *

That night, Brooke found Doof asleep with his head on the counter in his lab but knew he'd been waiting for Perry to call him back as he'd hung up earlier making him a little sad but she knew they would be together soon once Monogram changed his mind but hoped it would work out as she placed a hand on his shoulder gently as she shook him awake.

His dark blue eyes opened as he realised what time it was but rubbed sleep from his eyes as she knew he was waiting but had a feeling Perry wouldn't be calling at one in the morning.

"Come on Doofy you need to sleep.

Otherwise more dark rings will be under your eyes." she told him.

Doof knew she was right as he got up groggily but saw the rocking chair bed there in his room making him remember when he couldn't sleep and he'd invented the bed as a way to make him sleep but in the end it had been Perry that had helped as he climbed in after changing into his pyjamas but Brooke watched the bed rock back and forth gently as Doof was getting sleepy as his eyes closed in sleep.

"Goodnight Doofy." she said going back to bed.


	3. Not Himself

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to the critic for reviewing and kind of inspired a plot twist for Alter Perry being sick and acting unlike himself like in the Alterverse but doesn't want Perry to know.**

**I know you're enjoying.**

* * *

Alter Perry's eyes fluttered open later that night as he was smelling dinner as he was feeling strange like something inside him was going wrong but shook his head as he entered the kitchen but Perry saw him fall off his webbed feet making him worried as he ran to his side but Alter Perry growled as his eyes glowed but Perry was worried as something was wrong with his alter self but saw him calm down after hearing his voice but was nervous.

"You okay?" he asked him.

There was an nervous look on his face but would tell him only if he got like that again and was hungry smelling pasta as he got up to his feet but joined him at the table knowing something was wrong with him but thought it could be Alter Doof's control taking over him again like in the Alterverse.

_But it can't be as Monobrow sent him back to the Alterverse as I saw it with my own eyes but maybe I'm sick._

_I should tell Perry but I don't want to scare him._

_Only if it gets worse. _he thought.

Perry was quiet but worrying about his alter self as he was getting secretly attached to him like a brother but was afraid to show it in case he would become Monogram's prisoner.

"You feeling okay?

You kind of scared me a few seconds ago." he told him.

Alter Perry felt bad at his words but was eating quietly but sighed as the pressure of hiding was getting to them and they needed to go relax as there was some sort of party going on in the city and they could have fun as a small smile crossed Alter Perry's bill.

"Come on let's go have some fun." Perry told him.

They then left their apartment as they were dressed like humans so nobody would guess they were platypi and heard Italian pop music as a parade was coming.

A lot of people were gathered around but both platypi were sirring on the kerb as they were beside a gelatto shop as Perry went in buying gelatto for them.

He would tell Doof about how they were doing later.

* * *

Later that night, Perry was awoken from a dream but heard lots of noise making him strike a judo stance kicking the door open seeing the living room trashed and saw Alter Perry there as he was trashing it making him worried as he needed to make him stop as he saw his alter self throwing things at him as he ducked as he couldn't let himself get hurt but wondered what was going on but it was like his alter self was having a meltdown but sensed something was wrong as he punched Perry sending him off his feet but Perry got to his feet.

"You've gotta stop this now!" he demanded.

Alter Perry was not listening to him as he was fighting him as he was throwing punches at him but Perry was blocking them as he didn't want to hurt him as he cared about him but was scared right now.

Alter Perry then slashed Perry's cheek as it had made a cut but it wasn't bad but hurt a little but Perry then threw him off him but saw Alter Perry faint making him worried as he came to him but heard him whimpering but saw him shaking as his eyes were glowing on and off making Perry nervous as he cleaned up the mess but knew it wasn't his alter self's fault but needed Doof's opinion as he pulled out his Blueberry phone and was dialling Doof's number.

* * *

Doof was waking uo from an nap but heard the phone ring as he answered it but was stunned hearing it was Perry and heard worry in his voice and was listening to his frenemy tell him about Alter Perry being unlike himself but Doof was worried hearing this as he needed to examine him as he decided to visit them in Rome as he went to book tickets for his plane flight but told Perry he was on his way.

He then hung up the phone up as he needed to tell Brooke he would be going to Rome for a while but she understood he was going there to help Alter Perry and had told her not to tell Alter Brooke where he was going as she would be upset and would be leaving in the middle of the night.

* * *

Alter Perry was beginning to stir as it was early morning as the sun was rising but Perry felt bad hearing him moan as he was taking care of him but knew Doof would be here soon and could help him but he was making breakfast for themselves but he was worried seeing him whimper wake up but was looking at the cut on Perry's cheek but had a feeling he'd done it.

"I-I'm sorry." he said softly.

"It's okay.

You weren't yourself.

But Doofy should be coming." he reassured him.

Alter Perry knew he had to go to work but Perry would call his boss for him so he wouldn't get in trouble and get docked on his pay but Alter Perry smiled weakly.

"Thanks Oerry." he told him.

He smiled as he knew Perry was caring about him like with Doof but he was feeling bad but heard his Blueberry ring as he answered it as he knew it was Doof.

Perry smiled hearing the plane had landed and he was giving him directions to their apartment but hoped Alter Perry would hold on until then as he knew he was tough.


	4. Unwell

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Toon 92 for the review and I came up with the twist after seeing the critic's review earlier but Doofy will help.**

**Also thanks to the critic for reviewing and glad you're enjoying the fic and liking the twist but he's not a super Saiyan as Alter Doof enhanced him with powers.**

* * *

Doof was in awe as he was at his frenemy's apartment as he'd been walking the streets of Rome but heard evil laughter making him worried remembering that Perry had told him about Alter Perry not being himself as he turned around seeing Alter Perry about to lunge making him scared.

"Don't even think about it!" he heard somebody say.

Doof then saw Perry land on his webbed feet on the ground and was lunging at his alter self as they were fighting making Doof scared but remembered that Alter Perry wasn't himself but he then saw Perry wrestle him to the ground as he was kicking and scratching him but was beginning to calm down as Alter Perry was moaning but Doof was worried as he then picked Alter Perry up as he hugged Perry as they went into the apartment.

He then placed him on the couch as he placed a blanket over him as he was getting a blood sample from him but was watching Perry's reaction to this seeing him jab him in the arm as he heard Alter Perry whimper but scream making Perry nearly jump out of his fur.

"Sorry it scared you.

I just needed to get a sample.

But I got it.

Now we'll see what's going on." he told him.

Perry was on the couch beside his alter self hoping Doof would find the answer but saw a frown on his frenemy's face as he was worrying about him.

"It's his molecules.

His powers and molecules were ehanced by the guys that did it.

I will try to find a way to help.

In the meantime you should take great care of your alter self." Doof answered.

Perry knew this as he was making coffee but saw Alter Perry's eyes open but was moaning making Perry scared.

"Something bad's happening to me, isn't it?

I guess I deserve it.

I did bad things like obeying Alter Doof and helping him take over the Alterverse and then hurting you." he said weakly.

"Don't you dare say that!

Yes, Yes you did some bad things in the past but you're making up for them and you don't deserve thid or to be Monogram's prisoner.

You deserve a home with a loving family." he told him.

Alter Perry's eyes closed in sleep as Doof saw worry in Perry's eyes.

"I think Alter Doof planned this.

So Alter Perry couldn't betray him.

But I think I can help him." Doof told him.

He hoped that Doof would come up with something that would help his alter self as he couldn't let him like this as he cared about him but knew Doof's family didn't know he was out here.

* * *

But in the Alterverse, Alter Doof cackled as he knew his little servant's molecules were unstable as he had made that happen in case Alter Perry had betrayed him but this wasn't a betrayal but laughed knowing Doof in the dimension couldn't figure out how to cure Alter Perry but sighed as he left.

* * *

Perry was quiet that night while making dinner as he saw Doof join him as he wanted to help out as the turquise furred male was making lasgna but Doof was making the cheese topping for it even if he was lactose inolerant but knew his frenemy was feeling blue on the inside for his alter self but was figuring out the formula

He knew his alter self was feeling like a loser but he would help him feel better.

But Alter Perry wasn't hungry.

He was feeling bad and feeling buggy.

Doof then used a machine to scan him but he was still unstable.

Perry hoped Doof could help him.


End file.
